Honey, I Shrunk the Weasley's
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: What happens when the Weasley twins make a machine that allows them to shrink homework assignments to help them cheat on tests in the future? This story is a one shot story. It is an old story I wrote, and the machine is from Honey I Shrunk the Kids. This is the first time I have worked with fanfiction in years! J.K. Rowling owns the HP world. I do not own the machine either.


Fred Weasley never knew how much the world mattered to him until he accidently shrunk himself doing Transfiguration homework. How could he have let this happen? Unlike Hermione Granger, he and his twin George were geniuses with wands.

"This is all George's fault!" Fred voice squeaked out. His voice probably sounded like a mouse because a couple of girls in the Common Room heard him and screamed and ran out.  
He stared at them in disbelief. Nobody had ever ran away from him before. After all, he was the good looking twin. He suddenly saw his little brother Ron with his pesky little friends; Hermione and Harry of course. Ron was leaning against the table Fred was on. Fred hated that his fate was up to Ron now, but he had to get himself out of this mess somehow, and he didn't have any other ideas yet. So he decided to get their attention. He hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite him later on. He hated asking his little brother for any favors.

"Hey! Hey you guys! Look down here!" Fred managed to yell out as loud as he could. It was no use though. He couldn't be seen or heard. The girls that heard him earlier probably had spectacular hearing. How he would love for Hermione to see him now, to bring him out of his misery. At the same time, Fred did not want her to see him because then that would mean that he would have to take back what he said earlier about him being better with a wand than Hermione.  
"I wish George were here, he made that stupid machine in the first place so we could shrink cheat sheets, he knows how to use it..." Fred muttered to himself. "Hey Ron! Stupid prat, look down here!" He tried yelling again.

Ron ignored him, so Fred grabbed hold of the back of Ron's robe and climbed up. It was a struggle at first to hold onto his robe, but he slowly managed it. A grin formed his face when he realized what he could do with this situation. Fred snickered to himself as he kept himself hidden. He would have fun with this, he decided. While he was mini Fred, he could still pull some pranks of his own. And then he would worry about finding George later.

George sighed from across the room. He was not having the best of luck climbing down from the machine. It was tall and black and had managed to shrink the twins. "This is like those people with luck. They have it for awhile, and then they lose the pretty penny, and then they get parted, and have bad luck until they find each other again," he muttered to himself as he climbed down. The twins were like that. He wouldn't actually admit it, but he did miss him already. He hoped his brother was ok.

"This is all Fred's fault!" George said loudly. Nobody could hear him, so he didn't mind talking to himself. It was rather calming in this stressful situation. "If he hadn't insisted on using the machine before it was fully ready, none of this would have ever happened!" George continued grumbling on about it as he made his way slowly down the machine. They had been fighting over the use of the machine when the machine finally backfired, and threw both of them apart, sending them flying in different directions. George had managed to hang on though. He still got shrunk unfortunately. _Too bad nobody else was in the room when this happened,_ they both thought at the same time.

George gave a victorious shout when he reached the ground and fist pumped the air. Now that he was grounded, he could continue to search for his brother. He just had to watch out for other people though. He didn't want to be trampled on. Or worse, be eaten by Crookshanks. The very thought of being eaten by that blasted cat caused him to look around with wide eyes. He also scrambled to hurry on. "If I were Fred, where would I fly off to?" He muttered, as he ran as fast as he could. His eyes widened as he ran toward the fireplace. He hoped that Fred didn't get thrown in there!

***  
Meanwhile, Fred smiled to himself as he formed his plan. The plan had been to wait until Ron was by himself before he tried to speak to him. But his little friends were still talking to each other, and he just couldn't resist going through it already. He smirked mischievously. _This was going to be fun!_ He thought to himself, rubbing his hands together and cleared his throat. He had managed to climb up to Ron's shoulder. He stood next to his ear, pleased to see that Harry and Hermione hadn't spotted him yet. He was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Come on little Weasle, go somewhere already," He muttered in Ron's ear, while still hiding. Ron swung around as if he had seen a spider or something. "What the bloody hell?" He blurted out loudly, glancing around him frantically. Fred held on for dear life as wind threatened to whipped him off when Ron whirled around. He cursed angrily. He hadn't thought about how easy it would be to get thrown off and killed here. He had to be more careful. But the risk wasn't going to stop him, he decided. No, it wasn't. He realized that the three were talking again and stood still to listen.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked Ron. "Who are you talking to?" She asked.  
"I thought I heard Fred's voice. did you guys hear it?" Ron asked them. Harry smirked.  
"Talking to yourself, aren't you Ron?" He asked.  
"No, I heard a voice in the-"  
"Back of your head?" Hermione finished, grinning.  
Ron sighed, irritated with his two friends. "No, it was Fred's voice!"  
Harry snickered as he answered his friend, "Right. Fred and George are outside working on a project or whatever." Ron rolled his eyes. "They could be playing a prank you know."  
"Innocent until proven guilty," Fred said, answering Harry even though he knew that he couldn't be heard.  
"THERE! Did you hear that?!" Ron exclaimed.  
Hermione shook her head, though she and Harry were smirking at each other. "Do you think we should take him to the hospital wing?" She asked Harry. Harry shrugged. "I don't know. What would he be taken in for?"

"Craziness?" Hermione put in helpfully.  
Ron snorted. _Really clever! _He thought to himself. If things like this happened to Harry, nobody thought the worse of him. But if it happened to Ron, he was all of a sudden known as the mental one.  
"Well fine!" He shouted angrily, not caring that he sounded like an immature child. He knew he wasn't imagining things! "If you two think I'm crazy, then I'll show you how crazy I am when I fling myself from the Astronomy tower, caused by homework stress!"  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, amused still.

Ron's eyes widened at this exchange between his so called best friends. _By merlin, they really thought of him as crazy!_ By now he was leaning against the machine, unaware of what he was doing. He moved his hand, and Fred suddenly stood up. He had taken a seat to watch the entertainment that was happening before. But now he had to really watch out. He didn't know what would happen if Ron's hand pressed the button.

"Don't push any buttons bro," Fred warned him calmly in his ear. Ron whirled around again angrily. Fred held on, cursing loudly again. When Ron was still, he muttered in his ear in frustration, "Geez, try and kill a brother why don't you?" Ron stared. He knew he wasn't imagining Fred's voice! They had to have heard it that time!

"There, did you hear his voice that time?" he demanded.  
Hermione and Harry smirked. "Ronald, I believe that might be your inner voice you might be hearing," she began.  
"Fan-freaking- tastic!" Ron grumbled, drawing out the word angrily.  
"So you mean to say that my own inner voices aren't good enough to be said by me? That it is taken over by my brother, who considers himself to be the good looking one? That'll burst his ego," Ron snapped.

Fred beamed when Ron said that Fred was the good looking one. Wait until he tells George about this! "You tell her Ron!" he cheered, whooping and jumping up and down twice.  
"Fred is not good enough to be the voice of my mind!" He said angrily, disgruntled.  
Hermione shrugged in response.  
"Hey!" Fred squeaked out a protest. He liked where things were going when Ron admitted that Fred was good looking. Now they were going back a step. He held on as Ron began moving again.  
Fuming at hearing Fred's voice, Ron sat down, closed his eyes, crossed his legs and held his hands up to an ok sign.  
"Um, Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked. A slight note of amusement was attached to his voice.  
"Why should you care?" Ron asked, starting to hum.  
"We do care when one of our friends has gone crazy," Hermione put in.  
Ron continued humming, plainly ignoring them. Hermione tried to get his attention again, but he stopped listening to her. After a moment, Hermione had had it.  
"Ronald Weasley! What on earth is the meaning of this! What are you doing?" Fred snickered. He didn't even have to lift a finger; things were turning out better than he had planned.

"Yoga," Ron answered simply.  
Harry and hermione glanced at each other again.  
_How many times were they going to do that?_ Fred wondered.  
Ron's hand suddenly became alarmingly close to the button. "Don't touch anything," Fred warned.  
"Why the bloody hell not?" Ron demanded. Ron looked down, and a red circular button was the first button he could see. Interestingly enough, the button seemed to be calling his name. He wondered what would happen if he touched it, feeling the need to do so.  
"Hey," Ron said loudly above Harry and Hermione's chatter.  
"Wonder what this button does?" Just as he pressed the button, the other two yelled out "RON, NO!"  
***

"STUPID GIT!" Fred shouted in his high pitched voice, cursing and jumping up and down angrily on Ron's shoulder, not paying attention to what was happening exactly.  
"OW!" Ron's squeaky voice sounded small when Fred looked at him with crossed arms. "You wouldn't be feeling any pain if you had just listened to me!" He said crossly.  
"FRED!" The three shouted in a squeaky voice, shocked to see him so…well... tiny!  
Fred stopped jumping up and down angrily and stared down at the two.  
"You guys can see me?" He demanded.  
"I TOLD YOU!" Ron squeaked out.  
Fred looked down.  
Woah, he was on Ron's head! But that meant that not only Ron had shrunk himself, but Hermione and Harry as well.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Fred yelled out, but for being so small, his yell did not have as much affect as it normally would.  
"Now really, do you have to say that just because?" Hermione asked, defending Ron.  
"Take a look around you, 'Mione. Do you see the problem here?" Fred demanded.  
Hermione glanced around and gasped. They were mice sized people!

Things did not seem like they would be looking up for the trio and the twins at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school where accidents are bound to happen no matter where you turned.  
But then the trio learned the devastating news that had them in tears. Fred's twin George was missing. Oh, right, the tears.

"Guys," Fred had said seriously. The three turned to look at him.  
"George is missing," he informed them quietly. The three had burst into laughter. Ron was laughing so hard, he fell to the ground with tears coming out of his eyes. Hermione was attempting to gasp for breath as she was wiping the tears away from her eyes. Harry was clapping his hand on Fred's shoulder, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Fred blinked his eyes. "Guys, I'm serious!" He said above the laughter.  
"That is what is making this so funny! You are actually being serious for once!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Wow, you managed a full sentence in between all that laughing, good for you," Fred said sarcastically, irritated with the lot. He had half in mind to leave them mice sized for the rest of the day if they get out of this mess!  
"Oh, that was just too good to be true," Harry said, calming down finally.  
Fred narrowed his eyes. "Fine, when we, meaning George and I, finally manage how to figure out a way to fix this-" he cut himself off.  
"Oh dear," He muttered.  
Ron blinked. "Did he just say dear?" He asked nobody in particular.  
Fred ignored him. "Neville," he breathed out.  
"Neville? Neville is your dear? Bloody hell! 'Mione, my brother is gay!" Fred rolled his eyes.  
"No. You stupid prat, Neville just walked in!" Fred yelled, though it came out as a squeak. "I swear, I am not going to live this one down," he muttered.  
Hermione's eyes grew round. "Do you know how to- how to bring us back to our original sizes?" she asked quietly.  
Fred looked over at her. Of course he didn't. It was George who came up with this master plan. "Of course I do!" He snapped, not wanting to reveal that he really didn't.  
"But we didn't exactly have - NO NEVILE DO NOT PRESS THAT BUTTON!" Fred yelled, jumping up and down, angrily and frantically again.

But Neville pressed it anyway. He seemed to have pressed the right button again because they all returned to their normal size again. Fred sighed happily when he realized that he was tall again.  
"Fred!" George called out happily as he saw his brother again. He was all right! He thought happily to himself."Wait... I'm in your body, and you are in mine!" Fred stared at George's face. "How is that possible? I think I'm in my own body- wait no you are right, I am the better looking one. You are in my body, and I am in yours!"

He kicked the stupid machine in frustration and winced as his big toe started throbbing in pain. "Hermione, quick, do a reverse spell!" Hermione muttered the spell to try to fix them back, but it was no use. He was stuck in George's body! He didn't dare try to press any of the buttons on the machine again. He didn't want to shrink again, or worse.

"This is just great!" Fred yelled angrily, and George pretended to look offended. "Hey, it's not bad to be me!" Fred glared at George and stalked out of the Common Room. He was going to find a professor. Maybe they would be able to have a solution! That bloody machine ruined his whole day! He had wanted to ask Angelina out after him and George mastered the machine. There was no way that he could do that now though.


End file.
